Heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) is a data storage technique for data storage devices where a small laser is used to heat the part of the recording medium that is being written. The heat changes the magnetic properties of the portion of the recording medium while the recording medium is being recorded, which reduces or removes the superparamagnetic effect while recording takes place so as to increase the amount of data that can be held on the recording medium.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.